<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fine Water by Lenore_V</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599713">Fine Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_V/pseuds/Lenore_V'>Lenore_V</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cheek Kisses, F/F, Fluff, Hiking, Swimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_V/pseuds/Lenore_V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Sakura's date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fine Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on in! The water’s nice and warm!” </p>
<p>

</p>
<p>	Sakura cocked her head softly with a tiny smile, and Asahina's eyes shut the intensity of her smile. They had been on a hike - Asahina had their map through the woods, and Sakura wore the backpack with their picnic supplies. When the pair had found a rather large creek running through greenwood, Asahina hadn’t hesitated to leap right in - soaking her jeans and flannel tank. </p><p>	Sakura had considered how filthy and stagnant the water might be, and vaguely worried about Asahina cutting herself on a jagged rock or sharp stick. But Asahina was still waving for her, calling for her - so she sat on the side of the creek and slipped off her tennis shoes. </p><p>	The water was actually rather cool, but she supposed that Asahina had warmed up to the lakewater. She wiggled her feet around for a moment, relishing in the crisp water, before fully shifting into the stream. She rubbed her arms as Asahina bounced over to her, splashing a few droplets into both of her hair. She threw her arms around Sakura. </p><p>	She placed a hand on the back of her girlfriend’s head, petting lightly, the other hand ghosting on her back. Asahina’s hair rolled down her back and a few strands flipped onto Sakura’s neck, sending a rivulet down her neck. It made her shiver, yet, Sakura didn’t care in the slightest. A leaf fell into the stream.</p><p>“This is perfect”, she sighed, relaxing onto Sakura’s shoulder. </p>
<p>

</p>
<p>“Oh, is it?”, Sakura replied, leaning against the side of the creek. </p>
<p>

</p>
<p>“Yep! Like a scene from a movie or something!” </p>
<p>

</p>
<p>Sakura kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. </p>
<p>

</p>
<p>They never made it to their picnic destination.</p>
<p></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>